


Star

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, JEM Week, Multi, aka freckles, being poetic really isn't my thing, skin stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: It isn't always bad to be wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> JEM Week 2016! Probably one of the only few things that have been good this year ngl.
> 
> So after rereading, tweaking, and posting my prompts from last year, I decided to make this set a continuation of last year's. As a refresher--god knows I needed one myself--Jean has a giant ass family, and he's the oldest of his siblings and cousins. He's also an author, hence the laptop mentioned in the chapter. Maybe he's a journalist too? I haven't decided--sorry! Hopefully, I can add more of a background to Marco and Eren through this week, so please bear with me. I'm used to writing Jean-centric chapters for, well, all my stories since I relate to him the most, so this'll be a good way to grow myself.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> \--Shelby

In science class, we’re all taught that stars are big, dead balls of gas trillions of miles away. There’s more to that--like what they’re made of, what solar system they’re in, and if they’re moving away from us--but that’s the gist of it. What they  _ don’t _ teach us is that stars exist on this very planet. 

They exist all over. Stars are people we look up to for being in movies. Children’s eyes are full of stars when they go to Disneyland or some shit for the first time. For me, they exist in constellations on sun-kissed skin. 

“I still don’t understand why you don’t like your freckles, Marco,” Eren huffed. “They’re adorable.” I nodded my agreement.

Marco looked down at his arms and scrunched his nose up. “They are not. My kids ask me sometimes why I have spots.” His kids were the children in his kindergarten class. That was actually how we’d met. 

My sister had to go on a long business trip, and since her ex-husband wasn’t able to keep her son, I offered to watch him for a few nights. The first night was actually a nightmare. I hadn’t the slightest idea about how to take care of kids. I accidentally let Joshua--my nephew--stay up way too late, and we were running late when I forgot to set my alarm. Since the kid was literally a kindergartener, I walked him inside to his class--just before the bell rang, mind you. His teacher, Marco, was really nice about it, and he was kinda cute, so the next day, I made sure to set my alarm this time, and after dropping Josh off, I chatted with his teacher for a few minutes. It took several days, but I gave him my contact info, and we quickly became friends. 

I also learned how to take care of a small kid properly. Honestly, I was really lucky Josh was so well-behaved. 

Marco sighed. “I can’t tell them it’s got to do with genes--they won’t understand what that means.”

Eren hummed thoughtfully while I set my laptop aside and made my way over to sit on the arm of the couch, giving my fiances my full attention. “Can you tell them it’s a superpower or something?” Eren asked. “Like you can’t feel extreme heat because your freckles keep you protected?”

“I don’t think they’d buy it.” 

I put an arm around Marco’s shoulders and pulled him to my side. “Well, I mean, Josh said they were pretty rad.”

He looked up at me with a faint smile. “Your nephew is such a sweet kid.”

“He is, and he’s crazy smart too for being seven. One time, he told me he wished he had your freckles. You gonna tell him he doesn’t know what he’s talking about or, do I have to do it?”

“Well, no.”

Eren traced a few patterns against Marco’s upper arm before he started to leave kisses along his skin.

“What are you doing?” Marco asked him softly.

“I’m kissing all of your freckles, duh.”

Marco flicked his forehead for his sass. “Why?”

“Why not?”

I watched the two of them for a moment before I took Marco’s hand and started kissing the spots on the inside of his wrist. There were three right along the bone on the side, and one on the inside of his index finger that I made sure to catch. Slowly, Eren and I made our way up his arm and neck to his face. I kissed his lips very gently and then moved aside, so Eren could do the same. 

When we pulled back, Marco was giving us this look like he was about to cry. He cupped one of my cheeks in his palm and one of Eren’s in his other. “You know I love you both, right?” he whispered. 

I nodded, and Eren turned his head to kiss Marco’s palm. “We know, and we love you too.”

I reached up and covered his fingers with my own. “We just want you to be happy and comfortable in your own skin, love.”

Marco bit his lip and pulled us both into a tight hug. We wrapped our arms around him and each other and sat there in a tangle of limbs for awhile. It felt comfortable and right. I closed my eyes and let myself be held by my boys. 

“Hey!”

Marco and I both looked up at Eren. “What?” he asked. 

“Jean has a few freckles too, Marco.”

I reached up and touched my cheek as if I could somehow feel where they were. “I do?”

Marco squinted and studied my face. “Yeah, I guess you do.” His finger brushed below my eyebrow above my eyelid. “Right here.”

Eren poked at the side of my jaw. “Here too.” He looked at Marco and raised an eyebrow. “Still think they’re ugly?”

Marco hadn’t taken his eyes off my face. He would tilt my face around and touch it when he found one. They must’ve been extremely small since I hadn’t even noticed them. Then again, I try not to stare at myself too much in reflections. 

“No, I guess not,” he replied. The corner of his mouth tilted up a little. “They  _ are _ kinda cute.”

My cheeks heated up at being called cute. It’d almost been two years since we’d gotten together, and their complements still made me get flutters like some sort of schoolgirl. “Looks like Eren and I are right again, sir.”

Marco outright smiled at that and bit his lip. “I guess you are.” 


End file.
